yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Starve Venom Fusion Dragon
Yūri's Original = - Rōmaji = - Japanese = の りで を う の しき よ！ つとなりて、その の の から、 たな を み せ！ ！ れろ！ えた つ 。 ！''ス''ターヴ・ヴェノム・フュージョン・ドラゴン！||color = purple}} }} |-| Yūya's Alternate = - Rōmaji = - Japanese = を らす の よ！ の となりて、 たな を し せ！ ！ れろ！スターヴ・ヴェノム・フュージョン・ドラゴン！||color = purple}} }} - Odd-Eyes Dissolver + Odd-Eyes Priest = - Japanese = を らす の よ！異なる の と一つとなりて、 たな を し せ！ ！ れろ！スターヴ・ヴェノム・フュージョン・ドラゴン！||color = purple}} }} }} |} Other images Starve Venom Fusion Dragon Card.png|Starve Venom Fusion Dragon Card in V Jump July 2016. Anime |-|Season 1= Arc V Yuri Fusion Dragon Silhouette.png|"Starve Venom"' Silhouette. |-|Season 2= Yuri 85-1.jpg|"Starve Venom" shines during the Duel between Yūgo and Serena. Starve Venom face close.jpg|"Starve Venom"'s face. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon Anime.jpg|"Starve Venom" summoned. Yuri vs Yugo 92-2.png|Yūri and "Starve Venom" confronts Yūgo and "Clear Wing". |-|Season 3= Yuri vs Yugo OP 5.jpg|"Starve Venom" in Op 5. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon 106-2.png|"Starve Venom" summoned. Ep106 Effect of Starve Venom increases its ATK to 13000.png|Effect of "Starve Venom" increases its ATK to 13000. Yuri 106-12.png|"Starve Venom" and "Ojama Trio". Starve Venom Fusion Dragon 106-3.png|"Starve Venom" preparing to attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon 106.png|"Starve Venom" attacks "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill". Starve Venom Attack 106.jpg|"Starve Venom" attacks "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon". The Four Dragons.png|Four Heavenly Dragons. Arc V OP 6 Yūri and Starve Venom.png|Yūri and "Starve Venom" in Op 6. Four Dimension Dragon 126.jpg|Zarc in possession of the Four Heavenly Dragons cards. Four Dimension Dragons 126-1.jpg|The Four Heavenly Dragons are summoned by Zarc in a stadium of the Original Dimension. Four Heavenly Dragons 126-1.png|The Four Heavenly Dragons attack the inhabitants of the Original Dimension. Starve Venom attack 126.png|"Starve Venom" attacks the inhabitants of the Original Dimension. The Four Heavenly Dragons 126.png|The Four Heavenly Dragons during the destruction of the Original Dimension. Zarc and the Four Dragons 126.png|Zarc tells the Four Dragons that they will become one of flesh and obtain the strongest power. Yuri, Yugo, Sora 126.jpg|Zarc starts his awakening. Yuri 126.jpg|Awakened Yūri and "Starve Venom". The Four Dragons 127.png|"Supreme King Dragon Zarc" got split back into four dragons by Ray. Ep129 Starve Venom and Yūri.png|Yūri and "Starve Venom". Yuri, Sora, Yugo 130.png|Yūri and "Starve Venom" vs Yūgo and "Clear Wing". Kaito and Edo 130-2.png|Kaito takes the control of "Clear Wing" and "Starve Venom". Yuri and Yugo 131.png|Yūri defeats Yūgo. Yuri 132-1.png|Yūri and "Starve Venom" Card. Yuri 133-4.png|Yūri controls "Starve Venom" and "Clear Wing". Ep133 Yūya seeing Yūri and his Dragons.JPG|Yūya seeing Yūri and his Dragons. Ep133 Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.png|"Starve Venom" summoned. Yuri 133-10.png|Yūri form vicious loop with the dragons' effects and his permanent trap cards. Ep133 Leo watching Yūri and Starve Venom.png|Leo watching Yūri and "Starve Venom". Ep134 Starve Venom and Odd Eyes.png|"Starve Venom" and "Odd-Eyes". Yuri 134.png|Yūri activates "Predator Germination". Ep134 Starve Venom resonates with Odd Eyes and Clear Wing.png||"Starve Venom" resonates with "Odd-Eyes" and "Clear Wing". Yuri and Yuya 134.jpg|Yūri, "Clear Wing", "Starve Venom" and "Dark Rebellion" vs "Odd-Eyes" and Yūya. Yuri 135-8.png|Yūri controlling "Clear Wing", "Starve Venom" and "Dark Rebellion". Yuto, Yuri, Yugo 135.png|Yūri, Yūto, Yūgo, "Clear Wing", "Starve Venom" and "Dark Rebellion". Yuri and Yuya 135-1.png|Yūya facing against Yūri who takes control of three dragons. Yuri and Yuya 135-12.png|"Starve Venom", "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing" confront Yūya. Yuri 135-13.png|Yūri and "Starve Venom". Yuri 135-14.png|"Starve Venom" attacked by "Odd-Eyes". Yuri 135-6.jpg|"Starve Venom" destroyed by "Odd-Eyes". Yuri 135-10.png|Yūri lost against Yūya. Yuri 135-11.png|Yūri lost against Yūya. Yuri 135-26.png|Awakened Yūri and "Starve Venom" got absorbed by Zarc. Yuri 136.png|"Starve Venom" banished. Starve Venom and En Moon 140.png|"Starve Venom" and "En Moon". Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 146-1.png|"Starve Venom", "Clear Wing", "Dark Rebellion" and "Odd-Eyes" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 146-2.png|"Starve Venom", "Clear Wing", "Dark Rebellion" and "Odd-Eyes" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. The Four Dragons 147.png|Four Heavenly Dragons during the Riding Duel against Jack. Starve Venom 147.png|"Starve Venom" uses the effect of "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight". Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 147.png|Yūya Summons the Four Heavenly Dragons during his Duel against Reiji. Starve Venom and Yuya 147-1.png|Yūya on the hand of "Starve Venom". Starve Venom and Yuya 147-2.png|Yūya and "Starve Venom" avoid the attack of "Hell Armageddon". Yuya and the Four Dragons 147-2.png|Yūya and the Four Heavenly Dragons during his Duel against Reiji. Yuri and Starve Venom 148.png|Yūri fuses "Starve Venom" with "Odd-Eyes". Ep148 Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom fusing.png|"Starve Venom" fuses with "Odd-Eyes". Deck *Yūri *Zarc *Yūya Sakaki Category:Anime cards Category:Monster Cards Category:Effect Monsters Category:Fusion Monsters Category:Yūri's cards Category:Zarc's cards Category:Fusion Category:Venom Category:Yūya Sakaki's cards